The Golden and Silver Trios
by Nagini Malfoy-Snape
Summary: We all know Harry Ron and Hermione make up the Golden trio, but who makes up the Silver Trio? Will contain some slash in future chapters.
1. The Twin and Lost Child

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter and Co. if I did I would not have had what happened in the sixth book happen the way it did.

The Golden and Silver Trios 

**The Twin and Lost Child**

Nicole Winters woke up to a pounding on her door. Groggily she slipped on a housecoat and answered the door. "Hey Nic, did I wake ya?" Paul Deisher asked walking in and sitting on the couch. Nicole rolled her eyes, "Don't you always, it's eleven on summer break and I am use to sleeping in until two." She complained. Though really she was always thrilled when Paul came over, they had been best friends since they were fourteen and in the three years Nicole couldn't help but be attracted to him. Of course no other girl could either, him being 6' with brown hair and blonde highlights and the most gorgeous blue eyes anyone has ever seen, did I mention he plays football? So yes Nicole was thrilled.

"So don't sleep in so late anymore." He joked. She just shook her head and sat down, "So what's so important that you had to wake me up?" I brought you your birthday present," he said pulling out an envelope and handing it to her. She took it and gasped at what was inside.

GTSTGTSTGTSTGTST

Dumbledore frowned as he read the delayed letter from Lily Potter once again.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_If you are reading this letter, that means James and I are dead. This letter contains information that may hold dear to my precious Harry. I am trusting he is still alive? Anyway the information is this Harry has a twin, but with the war going on James and I could not protect both children so I took one to a friend of mine in America. So please tell Harry of his twin brother. His name is Paul and he lives with Jay and Felicia Deisher in Mt. Carmel Illinois._

_Yours truly,_

_Lily Potter_

He set the letter down and walked over to the fireplace, "Severus Snape."

GTSTGTSTGTSTGTST

"Tickets to a Slipknot concert, Paul I love you!" she screamed. Paul laughed, "I love you too, but there's a catch you have to go with me." Nicole laughed and hugged him, "When is it?" He smirked at her, "Tonight." She squealed and ran to get ready.

Once ready she looked at herself in the mirror she always thought it was weird how identical to her mom she looked but when she was three she looked nothing like her, but her mom die3d last year and she has been living on her own since with the help of Paul and his family. She was 5'6 brown hair and eyes naturally, but tonight she had blue streaks running through her hair and black eyes with red streaks in them (contacts of course), she had on a leather halter-top with a silver snake forming the shape of a heart, along with leather pants with a silver chain belt, and leather spiked boots. When she finally went back to the living room with Paul it was one o'clock.

"Good now it's my turn," he said before walking into the bathroom with a bag. Nicole groaned she loved Paul to death but when it came to grooming he was worse than a girl.

GTSTGTSTGTSTGTST

Severus sat in Dumbledore's office in silence; he had just read Lily's letter, "What does this have to do with me Albus?" "I want you to go and get Paul and tell him everything see if he wishes to come to Hogwarts," Albus replies with his eyes twinkling. "Why do I feel like there is more to this plan then you have stated?" Snape asked. "Well I did some research and found out your daughter lives there also." "Albus you know her mother doesn't want her near me she changed her appearance just so she would forget about me." Severus answered sadly. "Alas, Susan is no longer among the living so no more excuses you leave in an hour." Albus dismissed. Severus went back to his room and cursed "BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

GTSTGTSTGTSTGTST

Paul was ready about three, and by the time they made it to St. Louis it was six thirty. They found a parking spot and made their way into the concert hall and down to the stage.

Go!

Stapled shut, inside and outside would and I'm  
Sealed in tight, but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me upon all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle

Fray the stings  
Throw the sheathes  
Hold your breath  
And listen!

I am a worm before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
Wiggled like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to way, I'm just caught up all the battles

Locked in flesh  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
And listen!

I am a worm before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a worm before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

My end  
It justifies my means  
All I have to do is delay  
I'm given time to evade  
The end of the road is my end  
It justifies my means  
All I have to do is delay  
I'm haven't time to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!

I am a worm before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a worm before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a worm before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

Song break

Here we go again motherfucker

Come on down and see the idiot right here  
too fucked to beg and not afraid to care  
What's the matter with calamity anyways?  
Right? Get the fuck out of my face  
understand I cant feel anything  
it isn't like I wanna sift through the decay  
I feel like a wound  
and like I got a fucking gun against my head  
you live when I'm dead

One more time motherfucker

Everybody hates me now so fuck it  
blood's on my face and my hands don't know why, I'm not afraid to cry  
but that's none of your business  
Whose life is it? Get it? See it? Feel it? Eat it? Spin it around  
so I can spit in his face  
I wanna leave without a trace  
get out, I don't want to die in this place

people equal shit  
people equal shit (what you gonna do)  
people equal shit ( cuz I'm not afraid of you)  
people equal shit (I'm everything you'll never be)  
people equal shit

It never stops  
you can't be everything to everyone

Contagion I'm sittin on the side of Satan  
what do you want from me?  
They never told me the failure I was meant to be  
Overdo it, don't tell me you blew it, stop your bitchin'  
and fight your way through it  
I'm not like you  
I just fuck up

c'mon mother fucker everybody has to die  
c'mon mother fucker everybody has to die!

People equal shit  
people equal shit (what you gonna do)  
people equal shit ( cuz I'm not afraid of you)  
people equal shit (I'm everything you'll never be)  
people equal shit

Song break

I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander out where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...

Goodbye!

I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time  
Everything is 3D blasphemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
This is not the way I pictured me  
I can't control my shakes  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong...  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?

I've felt the air rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander out where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...

Get outta my head cuz I don't need this  
Why I didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim - Manchurian candidate  
I have sinned by just  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away

I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander out where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...

Goodbye!

You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
My flesh was in my bones  
The pain was always free

I've felt the hate rise up in me...  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander out where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...

And it waits for you!

Once the concert was over they sat in the truck to relax a little before they made the drive home.

GTSTGTSTGTSTGTST

Severus Snape made his way up to the Deisher's door at nine o'clock. Mr. Deisher answered the door. "Hello Mr. Deisher is Paul in?" Severus asked politely. "Ah you must be Mr. Snape I'm afraid he and one of his friends are at a concert, it will be a few hours yet but you are more than welcome to wait her." "Thank you" Severus said following Mr. Deisher into the house.

GTSTGTSTGTSTGTST

A few hours later Severus heard two car doors shut and laughing. Mr. Deisher went to greet the two teens, while Severus made his way to the kitchen to wait.

They all walked into the sitting room and sat down. Mr. Deisher explained to Paul that he was adopted and, well did Snape's job for him. It was at the moment Severus decided to join them. Everyone looked up at the intruder and Nicole screamed, "DAD!"

GTSTGTSTGTSTGTST

A/N: So what do you think so far good bad keep it up or not it's all up to the reviews I get.


	2. Getting Aquainted

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

Merkabah- Thank you so much for the review, I don't really let them get me down I just use them as a way to know whether or not to keep up with my story, but thank you for the moral support anyway and for being my first reviewer. And yes Paul looks a lot like Harry, they are after all twins.

Ryen Selenity Caliburn- Thanks for the review here's the second chapter.

So now on with chapter 2:

Chapter two: Getting Acquainted

They all walked into the sitting room and sat down. Mr. Deisher explained to Paul that he was adopted and, well did Snape's job for him. It was at the moment Severus decided to join them. Everyone looked up at the intruder and Nicole screamed, "DAD!"

GAGAGAGAGAGA

"Dad what are you doing here?" Nicole asked. "I've come to collect Mr. Deisher, or as he is now Mr. Potter," He spat the last name out. "No you are not, you took my dad away from me you are not taking my best friend." She screamed. "Nicole, I never took myself away from you your mother took you away from me and changed your name and appearance. I wanted everything to do with you, but your mother found out about my dangerous career as a spy and thought it best that you didn't know me personally. Your mother was a witch also she changed your name and then with a simple glamour changed your appearance so you wouldn't look like me. I have missed you so much." Severus replied.

At this point Nicole was bawling her eyes out and being hugged by Paul. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Deisher would you mind if I spoke to my daughter alone?" Snape asked politely. They both nodded and after Paul kissed Nicole on the cheek he walked out of the room after his adopted father. Severus walked over and sat by his daughter and placed his arm around her awkwardly. "I knew she was a witch she taught me the theory behind the magic and explained the things I caused, she even showed me her wand once but she would never go get me one or take me into the wizarding world. She told me a lot of things about her past, but never once did she tell me that I had a glamour charm on me or that my name was changed. Dad I don't want to live a lie take the glamour off of me and give me my real name back, please" she cried.

Snape smiled at this after all these years he was going to get to have his daughter back. "Of course dear we will start with your real name..it is Safira Oni'Sauda Snape it means like a sapphire in the dark I picked the name out because you were my gem in the dark times of the first war. Now for your glamour," he raised his wand to point directly at her "Azubuike Amadi Aldrick." (AN that literally means back to old). Immediately Safira felt her body changing, once the tingling stopped she stepped in front of the mirror and smiled. What she saw was a 5'8 black haired beauty with lovely lavender eyes. "But father you nor mom had lavender eyes, why are mine this color?" she asked confused. "It's tradition the first child of a Snape always has lavender eyes, my brother unfortunately got the lovely eyes in my family." He answered smiling.

After a few minutes Paul and Mr. Deisher walked back in the room. Safira smiled and ran to Paul "Paul isn't this great daddy is going to take me with you guys, I'm finally going to get my dad back." Paul just gawked at her "Nicole?" he asked dumbly. "Yeah it's me only it's not Nicole anymore it's Safira, Safira Snape" she grinned. He laughed and hugged her "Damn sis you look good, and now you can't complain about having boring eyes they are beautiful." Severus just smiled at the two friends, happy to see his daughter could be so calm about all of the news he really loved the sight in front of him even if one of them did happen to be a Potter. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to start leaving, we need to be at the airport in two hours." He said patiently. Safira raised her eyebrow in the perfect Snape fashion, "The airport, I thought we would just apparate back to England." Paul looked confused "What's apparate?" Safira just laughed, "It's where you are one place one moment then your at another the next, mom taught me about it." "Well unless she taught you how to accomplish apparation also then we will have to fly, because I cannot take both of you at once across ocean without risk of splinching one of us" Snape explained then saw Paul was about to ask another question, "Splinching is where only part of your body ends up at your final destination and the other part stays at the starting point." Paul grimaced, "I think I would rather fly Ni…Safira, that's going to take a while to get use to." He said as he started to walk up the stair and get packed. Snape turned to his daughter "How about we go get your things while he gets ready." Safira smiled and nodded and they headed to her apartment.

Severus helped her pack all her things then shrunk them and stuck them in his pocket. They drove back to Paul's house who was sitting outside with all of his bags. Again Severus shrunk the bags only this time told Paul to put them in his pockets. Paul did as he was told and shortly after were on their way to the airport.

It was about a forty-five minute drive there, and after Severus returned the rental car they only had twenty minutes to get to their flight. They took their seats and Paul sat beside Safira. Within fifteen minutes of the flight both Paul and Safira were sound asleep. Snape looked at both of them 'This is going to be a good year I can feel it' and with that sentiment he also fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry I know it's really short but I wanted it to end there, next chapter they arrive at Hogwarts and get settled in and School begins.

The Goddess

Nagini


End file.
